


Coffee Talk

by hereonourstreet



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/hereonourstreet
Summary: A collection of Promare oneshots! I'll update tags as I go. Chapters independent of each other; they'll probably be mostly PWPs around 1k words.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 319
Collections: smut i definitely approve of





	1. intercrural

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1- intercrural and handjobs, slightly domineering lio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio wants what he wants when he wants it and Galo is usually more than happy to give it to him.

Lio has this _look,_ this thing where he just stands in the doorway between the living room and bedroom hallway in a long t-shirt and short shorts, his arms crossed over his chest and just _looking_ at Galo. It sends chills down Galo’s spine sometimes. It’s so pointed and demanding and Galo knows exactly what he wants - but also that he’s asking, not expecting. If Galo says yes, he’s going to turn pretty domineering. If Galo says no, he’s going to come over and snuggle against him until they fall asleep on the couch. 

Galo thinks that’s what he’d do at least. He’s never said no.

“Right now?”

Galo thinks Lio rolls his shorts up on purpose so that they’re impossibly short. It’s really hard not to get ideas when his boyfriend’s legs are on display - and other parts, but Galo can’t really see that until he turns around.

“Why not?”

“I’m in the middle of a level,” Galo says, controller in hand as he gestures towards the pause menu on the screen. 

“Are you sucking?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Galo says honestly. He’s pretty annoyed by it, too. He’s been on the same boss for about half an hour and keeps getting him close to death before being killed himself. It’s infuriating. Lio pouts.

“I’ll be asleep in half an hour,” he says as he turns around. Galo frowns. “If you finish it before then, you can come say goodnight.”

Galo knows what that means. _“If you don’t come in before I fall asleep, I’ll take care of it without you.”_ He sighs gutturally and puts the controller down. The video game can wait. Lio, apparently, cannot.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he says as he lifts himself off the couch. 

“That’s what you’ll be saying in ten minutes, too.”

“Ten minutes?”

“I’m tired,” Lio says as he leads the way to the bedroom. “This needs to be quick.”

When Lio says quick, he means it. That implies he doesn’t want to have penetrative sex. He wants to do something that maximizes pleasure and minimizes time. Probably handjobs, not that Galo is against putting his mouth around Lio’s cock right now. He’s not _particularly_ horny, so he doesn’t mind not receiving. But Lio likes to reciprocate, and Galo gets it. He’s the same way. He knows Lio won’t press it if he really says no, but he definitely assures Galo he’s fine with giving back.

Anyway, it doesn’t matter. He curls up on the bed and when Galo follows him, he twists him into the fetal position on his side and spoons him from behind. He pulls his sweatpants down and then his own, parts Galo’s legs a bit and puts his dick between them. Then he reaches around and grabs Galo’s, stroking him lightly to get him hard.

All Galo _has_ to do is lie there. But of course he won’t; he gets too excited to be with Lio. He lets it happen until he’s hard enough to start jerking himself off, wrapping his hand around Lio’s smaller one and stroking with it. He bucks backwards and Lio thrusts between his thighs, pre-cum lubing his shaft as he does so. But that only lasts for all of thirty seconds before Galo gets too into it and starts to turn over.

“Stop,” Lio says. “You always do this.”

“I wanna kiss.”

“You always wanna kiss.” Lio says it like he’s annoyed but lets up and allows Galo to turn over regardless. He presses his lips against Lio’s for a few seconds, then opens them and starts to poke at his mouth with his tongue. Lio resists for a few seconds, just to mess with him, then parts his lips and captures Galo’s in a deep, sloppy kiss that takes him off guard. It’s fifty-fifty with Lio. Sometimes he’s delicate and dainty and kisses like he’s made of porcelain; sometimes he makes out with Galo until they can’t breathe. Like the world is going to end if he doesn’t.

“Can I fuck you now?”

He’s not annoyed anymore. His voice is genuine and Galo nods. He’s had his fill of kissing and he turns over again, allowing Lio to get back into the same position as before. Lio humps into his thighs and jerks him off, leaning up and pressing his lips against his ears and whispering:

“Let me take care of you now. I’ll make it feel good. Just relax and let me make you come.”

His hand slides along Galo’s dick and feeling his hardness against his skin doesn’t suck, either. He runs his nails as gently as possible up the shaft to the head, his fingertips ghosting the tip and then wrapping around the entirety and stroking downward with a strong grip. It makes Galo groan loudly, hump forward and cover his mouth. He doesn’t want the neighbors to hear. That’s a common theme of their sex life. But Lio doesn’t ever seem to care in the moment:

“Scream,” he says. “Be as loud as possible.”

“Neighbors,” is all Galo can get out, as usual. Lio laughs against his ear and it makes Galo’s dick twitch even more.

“So what? Now they know how good I’m making you feel.”

Galo knows that after this is over, Lio will be embarrassed. He’ll say he _doesn’t_ actually want the neighbors to hear; he doesn’t need to involve other people in his sex life, but he never thinks that way during. Something overcomes Lio during sex and Galo loves it. He’s domineering, unafraid to ask for what he wants. Then agian, he’s like that outside of sex too, Galo realizes. But there’s something different about it when they’re in bed. It’s a gentler kind of domination. He’s forceful but won’t take something Galo doesn’t want to give. Galo’s yet to find anything he hasn’t wanted to give Lio, but he knows that if he ever does, Lio will listen.

That doesn’t mean Lio isn’t aggressive. He starts to fuck Galo’s thighs in earnest and Galo realizes how badly he wants Lio inside him. Maybe tomorrow morning - before his shift. Maybe Lio will get enough rest to fuck him hard before he takes a shower and heads into work where he has to keep his mouth shut about how good Lio fucks him.

He fucks Lio good too. According to Lio, at least.

Lio has to unstretch his torso when he comes, his lips leaving Galo’s ears and he cries softly against his back. Galo knows he’s got his eyes scrunched closed, teeth grating against each other. He reaches back to grab Lio, managing to find his lower back. He snakes under his shirt and rubs his skin, then imagines Lio is actually inside of him, fucking him until he comes hard against him. It’s enough to send him over the edge and come himself, just a few seconds after Lio is finished.

They’re in tandem, even in orgasm.

Lio falls asleep pretty quickly afterwards, though not before cleaning them both up and giving Galo a little kiss on his forehead.

“Go play your game,” he says as he snuggles into the pillow, his hair wild but face complacent. He’s fucked out but content, turning in for the night happily spent. Galo sighs and does go back to his game. He beats it on the first try.


	2. cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo is gaming with his team while Lio sits patiently on his dick. It's Galo who can't control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 - cockwarming, anal sex, no condom, implied opening/lube (to be totally honest this ended up a little different than i was expecting, so i might rewrite this in the future)

It’s hard to find time that all of Burning Rescue can log on and play at once, so Galo has to take the chance when he gets it. Somehow the entire regular crew had a night off - it’s not like there are Burnish fires to fight anymore and they’re still trying to figure out how to assimilate Burning Rescue into the regular fire department anyway - so everyone’s online, on headset, and on edge because they’re out of practice.

The thing is, Lio doesn’t really game and when he does, it’s not competitive MMOs.  _ “I had enough of that in the real world,”  _ he’d said and Galo didn’t quite think it made any sense but let it go. Lio likes to play Animal Crossing. Guiera and Meis like them though, so they’re on the other team. It’s Burning Rescue versus Mad Burnish all over again.

The point is, Lio doesn’t really understand how imperative it is that Galo get this time to play. He’s after something else. So Galo is spread a little thin right now. Trying to concentrate on both the team on his screen coming together to 1v1 some ex-Burnish  _ and  _ Lio’s naked body in his lap. 

“How can you tell what’s going on?”

“Well, it’s harder when your head is in the way,” Galo grunts, muting himself quickly. He doesn’t want anyone to know Lio is with him. Lio, however, turns around and glares at him - Galo thinks. He can’t look away from the screen but out of the corner of his eye, it looks like a glare. “Stop talking or I’ll make you leave.”

Lio turns back to the computer. He’s small enough that when he isn’t leaning forward, Galo can see around him. Ultimately, Galo is grateful. He  _ is  _ kind of living the dream. His naked boyfriend in his lap while he’s gaming.  _ And  _ he has a slushie. That’s basically all he’s ever wanted in life, minus the naked boyfriend part. He didn’t know how badly he wanted that until this very moment.

Of course, Lio can’t leave it at that. Galo doesn’t really know when Lio must have had time to open himself - or if he even did, but Galo can feel some lube inside of him - but he leans forward, sticks his ass up and starts to slink down on Galo’s cock. Galo gasps but Lio shushes him.

“Galo?”

Lucia’s voice is grating so Lio can hear it through the headset. He can probably hear most of it really, he’s close enough and Galo likes to blow out his eardrums. 

_ “Galo?” _

“Unmute yourself. I won’t say anything.”

“No way,” he breathes as Lio slides down more. “I’m not worried about  _ you  _ making any noise, anyway.”

“Galo!” Now it’s Remi and Galo prays he can just make it to Lio lowering himself all the way before having to unmute himself and reply. But Lio’s going slow and the next match is about to start. Gueira and Meis’ names pop up in the chat and he can hear them starting to bait Burning Rescue over his headset. More names that Galo doesn’t know appear - other Mad Burnish - and finally Lio is fully seated on him and Galo can’t hold back much longer.

“You done?” he asks. Lio nods. 

“Galo!” Aina shouts. “He’s probably eating Dori-”

“I’m here,” Galo finally says. “Let’s go.” 

Galo knows it’s probably not cool to do this - to basically fuck his boyfriend while online with his coworkers - but he’d dare every single one of them to say they wouldn’t do it too if the opportunity presented itself. And they don’t need to know, as long as Lio doesn’t do anything stupid.

But it’s not Lio that he should be worried about. At least, not in terms of doing anything stupid. 

The first time he gets angry, Galo slams his fist down. Lio jumps a little and Galo feels bad, moves to comfort him, but moans instead. The sudden jolt from Lio’s body makes his dick twitch but there’s  _ so much  _ going on that no one notices the sound. That’s when Galo realizes Lio is just going to sit there, cock inside him, watching him play. He’s never done this before. He once gave him a blowjob while he was in the middle of a solo battle, but it didn’t matter how loud he got then. He can’t really mute himself now either, because he there’s so much teamwork involved that he’s got to shout directions and instruct who to go where.

So Lio needs to stay still. What Galo doesn’t realize is that  _ he  _ needs to stay still, too.

The second time he gets angry he juts forward in surprise. Someone attacked him from behind - Gueira, specifically - and he thrusts into Lio, who moans a little himself as the unexpected intrusion. Galo immediately slaps his hand over his own mouth to keep himself from doing the same. He has to focus. He has to focus on the game. They so rarely get a chance to play together. He can have sex with Lio any time.

But it doesn’t matter. The third time he gets angry, he just gives up and lets himself thrust into Lio a few times, his hips moving on their own. Lio leans forward and puts his head down against the desk, turning it sideways so Galo can see his profile. His eyes are closed but his mouth is open in a silent moan, and he looks so good like that that Galo wants to cry. 

“Galo!”

Even Varys is yelling at him. Galo’s eyes shut tight and he slaps his forehead with his hand, grating his teeth hard not to scream as Lio’s body moves slightly on his cock. Thank God they don’t use face cameras for this. 

“I’m sorry!” he says finally, his voice breaking. “I’ll - I’ll do better next time.”

They’re losing and no one is really blaming Galo directly but he knows it’s his fault. The thing is, with Lio writhing on his body, he doesn’t really care. He has surprisingly good stamina for having practically been a virgin when he met Lio, but when Lio does stuff like this, he can’t hold on. Lio is hardly even moving. It’s all Galo’s body, twitching in anger at the game and then twitching in pleasure at the twitch in anger. It’s all one big cycle.

They lose. They lose the battle and Galo takes his headset off immediately. He doesn’t even tell them he’ll be right back - doesn’t type anything into the chat - just lets Gueira and Meis chide his teammates while he grips Lio’s waist tight and starts to move him up and down his cock.

“Can’t focus,” he breathes. Lio exhales. “Not until I have you.”

“Then take me,” Lio says, aware that Galo is already doing exactly that. He bounces Lio up and down, his cock slick with pre-cum as he slides easily in and out of him. Lio’s lithe body is completely in Galo’s control and he thrusts forward with every bounce, eager to feel that warm friction against his dick. 

It takes about a minute of earnest thrusting for Lio to finally break free of Galo’s grip and sit down hard against his cock, taking him in fully and trying to hit his own prostate with Galo’s dick. In the process, he makes Galo come inside of him, stomping his foot down and biting the back of his hand in the process. He empties inside of his boyfriend, leans forward and rests his forehead against Lio’s shoulders as Lio bounces some more, finally making himself come too, all over the desk.

They’re screaming over the headset by the time Galo puts it back on.  _ “Want me to clean that up?”  _ Lio says languidly and Galo just stares at him until he leaves.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, switching his headset back on. “I’m back.”

“Why are you out of breath?” Aina asks. 

“I’m not out of breath,” Galo says, clearly panting.

“Is Lio there with you?” Meis asks knowingly. Galo stutters and everyone groans. They know exactly what just happened, but Galo wins the next battle and dedicates it to Lio’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweatervestprnc) if you'd like!


	3. power bottom lio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their entire relationship is founded on the fact that they're equals, but that doesn't mean they aren't eager to experiment in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power bottom lio with facesitting/ass eating, implied lube, no condom (and this got me thinking really hard about a deeper psychological implication of galo's eagerness to please in bed - tried not to go into that here but i might write more about that later)

Galo is one of those people who is surprisingly good at learning new things. He catches on quickly and is eager to experiment, which is conducive to the educational process and barely anything  _ really  _ intimidates him. Even Lio’s formidable ass was nothing to him, which shocked Lio at first. But then he realized Galo is competitive. He always has to prove himself. Maybe there are some underlying psychological issues there, and Lio wants Galo to be healthy, but if in the meantime it means Galo will enthusiastically encourage Lio to sit on his face, then Lio will take it.

The point is, Lio is always taken off guard at how good Galo is with his tongue. He’s kind of a sloppy kisser, so the first time Lio mentioned rimming to him, he thought even if Galo was into it, it wouldn’t end up that great in practice (he also had to thoroughly explain the process, which would theoretically begin with Lio cleaning himself out; Galo was considerably less terrified by the idea after that). So when Galo lays out on the bed and beckons Lio up to his neck, Lio doesn’t just acquiesce; he starts to give the orders after that.

“Go in deeper,” he says. “Point your tongue. Yeah.” 

Galo’s nose is buried in him, his tongue poking around curiously inside of him, trying to thrust in and out with even a modicum of pacing. And he’s  _ good  _ at it. Maybe the sloppy arrogance of his mouth works for eating Lio out better than it does kissing him; Lio doesn’t know. But he doesn’t care as he tries to keep himself up with his arms, weak in the elbows and starting to shiver. It’s not a feeling he gets often so when he does he tries to drink it in, but it’s hard not to end up giving himself over to it completely. 

Then Galo’s hands readjust to get a better grip, parts his ass more and Lio is forced downwards a bit, his mouth dangerously near Galo’s hard cock. He doesn’t want Galo to let go too soon though, so he manages to hold back from sucking him off. Galo leans up and starts to rim his tongue around Lio’s entrance again, then pushes in slowly and Lio’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

He’s got to have half his tongue inside him when Lio feels a finger join it. Galo knows this is going to end with Lio riding him, so he’s trying to make sure Lio is ready for that. Very considerate. Galo’s a good boyfriend. A very doting lover. Lio presses back against him gently, trying to ease more of his tongue inside as it swirls around, and Lio’s vision goes blurry for a few seconds. HIs eyes are crossing from how good it feels and he’s about to come, so he decides to lift off instead. Galo is panting when he turns around and looks at him, reaches back to grab his cock and situates himself above it.

“I want you to fuck me hard.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it,” Lio says. “Don’t stop unless I tell you to.”

“Alright.”

Galo’s hands travel to Lio’s waist and he sits down on Galo’s dick, slowly allowing it to invade him more and more and Galo’s head tilts back and he groans. He really does seem to feel that good every time and Lio wonders if it’s because he never had that much sex before they got together. Or maybe it’s just because his ass really feels that good. It’s probably both, but either way, Lio always watches with domineering eyes as Galo grunts and moans and practically growls as he languidly takes in his full length. And Galo isn’t a small guy, so it takes some time. Galo even kicks his leg a little when it starts to feel  _ too  _ good. That always makes Lio laugh.

“You’re so easy,” he says. “Everything makes you feel good.”

“You make me feel good,” Galo says pathetically. Lio laughs again.

“And don’t forget that.” Galo bites down on his bottom lip hard, waiting for Lio to instruct him to start. Lio waits a few more seconds, studying his boyfriend’s miserable face. Not  _ miserable -  _ he’s just anticipating what’s about to happen. Eagerly. “Alright,” Lio says with some mercy. “Fuck me now.”

So Galo does; he holds Lio down with both hands around his waist, his fingers easily touching. Lio is small and thin but he isn’t fragile. He rests on his shins as Galo’s hips thrust upwards chaotically and Lio only wishes he had Galo on a collar and leash right now to control him further. But that’s a good idea for next time. Right now, he watches as Galo fucks him as erratically as ever, clearly feeling good and impatient to come. But Lio is first and he knows that. And Lio is feeling a little gracious today, so he relaxes as much as he can and closes his eyes, lets himself feel only Galo’s dick pumping in and out of him, slamming into him hard over and over again. The sound of skin on skin is loud and Lio ignores it; all he can hear is Galo’s voice,  _ “Okay,” “Alright,” “Yes, sir.”  _ The way he nods and takes Lio’s instructions willingly and happily.

Of course they’re equals. Their relationship was founded on that understanding. But in bed, Lio likes to do what he wants and Galo likes to let him.

“Lio, I’m…”

Galo is close but Lio is closer. He just needs another minute.

“Wait,” he says. 

“But I’m…”

Lio opens his eyes and stares down at his boyfriend. It must be somewhat intimidating because Galo shuts his mouth and nods at him. Lio leans forward and braces himself against the bed with his palms. He starts to lift himself up and fuck himself just as hard as Galo is fucking him. It’s a little awkward but it feels good and Lio is just trying to come.

Which he does after a few seconds of shutting his brain off and focusing only on Galo. Galo’s dick is good - it’s big, which shocked Lio; long and girthy, a word he’s always hated but it’s so true in this case. And when Lio sees it slicked with lube there’s no way he can resist it. But beyond the physical - beyond Galo’s dick, tiny waist, large shoulders, huge pecs - he focuses on Galo’s eagerness. His willingness to participate and longing to please. It’s not a bad thing. He just wants to make Lio feel good. And Lio likes to do the same for Galo, so it’s a two-way street. But the way Galo does it… the way he nods, the voice that squeaks out little affirmatives, the expression he has when he’s saying,  _ “Yes, sir.”  _ That’s what gets Lio in the end.

Galo actually starts to come before Lio, but only by about a second. They both finish in tandem, Galo into Lio and Lio on Galo’s stomach. When it’s over, Lio’s body is racked with nerves and he has to pull off slowly. Even so, he grimaces at the loss and tumbles onto the bed, well aware that they’re going to have to wash the sheets after this one. There’s cum everywhere and it’s still leaking out of Lio when Galo turns over and kisses him on the forehead.

“A forehead kiss?” he asks. Galo frowns.

“Well, considering where else my mouth has been, I thought you’d prefer it.”

Lio smiles at him. His boyfriend is so thoughtful. He leans up and grabs Galo’s head, pulls him close and kisses him right on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hereonourstreet) if you'd like!


End file.
